Fremione Christmas
by WeirdoMayMay
Summary: It's Christmas time so I decided to do a Fred and Hermione Christmas fic. Hogwarts is busy and Hermione wants to confess her feelings for Fred.When Fred hears, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my Fremione Christmas Fic. I will try to publish like a lot because Christmas is almost here. Wow, I should have started this earlier.**

 **Warning:Slight Ron Bashing**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

I hugged my robe closer to my skin as a cold blast of wind came blowing at me. More goosebumps emerged on my arm. I exhaled and watched as a group of third years came rushing by.

'Maybe I should go back.' I thought to myself. I glanced back to the door of the Leaky Cauldron which I had stormed out of a few minutes ago. 'No way, I'm not going back in there. Not when Ron is being such a prat'. I thought back to what had happened.

"Ron had looked at me. 'Who do you fancy?'he had said. I looked away not wanting to say who it was. 'Ron and I your best friends you can tell us.' Harry smiled encouragingly. I gritted my teeth. 'Fred' I whispered. Ron stood up looking outraged. 'You can't fancy my brother' I was shocked he shouldn't have this much control over me. 'I don't care who you say I can or can't like, I like Fred and that is final.' I then stomped out of the Leaky Cauldron out into the cold, harsh winds.

Ron was being rude and he didn't deserve my company.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's almost Christmas! Here is my latest chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Freds P.O.V.**

I walked around the crowded corner on the Hogsmeade street. Around me ran fellow Hogwarts students shopping for last minute christmas gifts.

I luckily had only one last gift to buy, maybe the hardest one. Out of habit I started walking towards Zonkos, then quickly realizing that was not a good place to shop for Hermione.

'Maybe I could ask George' I thought. I stood up higher trying to glimpse my identical twin. When I saw him I started walking that way. 'Nope' I thought. He was kissing Angelina.

I then realized that I could get Butterbeer. That was always a good idea. Avoiding collision with other students, I walked to the Three Broomsticks. I decided to take the table close to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When I sat down they didn't notice me.

I started eavesdropping on them. "Who do you fancy?" Ron asked Hermione. When Hermione paused Harry encouraged her. I was shocked at the name she whispered, because it was mine.

Next thing I knew Hermione was stomping out of the Three Broomsticks. Harry finally noticed I was there. Oh Hello Fred, have you been there the whole time?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Yes." What else was I supposed to say? I looked at the door wondering what I should do. I looked back to Harry and Ron, who was staring angrily into the distance.

"Gotta go." I said before running out the door. Right as I walked out I noticed Hermione shivering as she was leaning against the wall.

I,walked over to her and did what my Gryffindor self wanted to do.

I kissed her.

 **A/N: Oh yay, I'll update again tomorrow**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the newest chapter. I kept my promise to update today**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Hermione P.O.V.**

I blinked a couple of times, confused. 'Did Fred Weasley just kiss me?' My mind kept asking me. As I came back into focus Fred was grinning at me. He started walking away.

"Wait!" I called out. He turned around and his grin grew. "Do you expect me to stay with you the whole day. I still have to get you your present and I just got an idea."

I rolled my eyes. 'Time to go back to my dorm.' I told myself.

When I reached my dormitory Lavender and Parvati stop gossiping and walk over to me. "Hermione!" Lavender screeched "Guess what Padma told us." I shrug in a answer. "She said she saw you," she dramatically pointed at me, "kissing Fred Weasley."

I have to bite my lip to stop from screaming out. 'Now the whole school knows I bet.' As I went to sit down on my bed they started hammering me with questions like 'Are you dating' and 'Did you put him on a love potion.'

This was going to be annoying.

I went down to the common room and watched as everybody started staring at me. I sat down next to Harry and Ron, even though Ron was mad at me.

He glared at me "Why did you snog my older brother?" Ron asked me. I stood up angrily. "Ronald! You don't have any control over what I do. For the record it I didn't snog Fred, he kissed me."

I then, stormed out of the common room.

 **A/N: Today is Christmas Eve. I'll update again tomorrow.**

 **Please Reveiw**


End file.
